Virus - Dramione (songfic)
by Linok
Summary: Hermione descubre que siente algo por Draco, pero sabe que este jamás la tomara en cuenta sin embargo las cosas cambian pero aun así Hermione no dejara de sufrir por que Draco era su virus.


_**Dramione**_

_**By lin**_

"…_**.Estoy bien mientras espero,**_

_**Estoy bien contigo aunque no quieras mirarme…"**_

Allí estaba en la estación de trenes de Kings Cross, esperando el expreso a Hogwarts, sostenía mi cartera con fuerza, faltaban 10´ para abordar. Con mi mirada recorrí lentamente la estación, me sentía un poco nerviosa, ya que sabía que él estaría en unos minutos junto a mí.

Cerré mis ojos, los minutos pasaban y yo no lo había visto llegar aun.

El vapor del expreso, inundaba la estación, mis amigos ya estaban dentro del tren, Ron me llamaba desde una de las entradas, yo solo quería verlo, hace años lo observo en secreto, y aunque sea un imposible, yo no desistiría de mi propósito, verlo.

La ultima llamada para abordar llego a mis oídos, miré al suelo con algo de tristeza pero rápidamente me dirijo hacia la puerta del tren que tenia en frente, me sujeto de la baranda y hecho una ultima mirada hacia el anden, cuándo lo ví.

A él, el dueño de aquellos ojos grises como los días nublados, a él, que nunca me dirigió algún cumplido, si no todo lo contrario.

Él pensaba que lo odiaba y yo pienso que él me odia a mí.

"…_**Quédate a mi lado (Sí…")**_

Lo miro, causando que nuestras miradas por un segundo se crucen, volteo mi rostro un poco sonrojado y me dirijo hacia algún lugar disponible en el tren. Mientras camino por los pasillos del transporte lo observo a través de las ventanas del mismo.

Y ahí estaba despidiéndose, con un gesto de su padre y su madre que lo abrasaba con amor y angustia, él le sonrío, esa sonrisa que solo él poseía, para luego encaminarse a la puerta del expreso.

"…_**Estoy Bien aunque me maldigas, aunque me hagas daño**_

_**Yo Haré lo mejor…"**_

Caminaba por los jardines de Hogwarts buscando a Ginny, una de mis mejores amigas, cuando me encuentro sola, frente al grupo de slytherin, encabezado por él.

Poso mi mirada hacia otro lado, y camino fingiendo no haberlos visto, pero él es hábil, y me enfrenta otra vez insultándome.

¿a donde crees que vas sangre sucia?- pregunto con arrogancia, mientras sus amigos reían divertidos.

No te interesa Malfoy-conteste fríamente para acelerar mis pasos y alejarme lo más pronto de ese lugar.

¿A donde crees que vas?-pronuncio tomándome del brazo.

Ya suéltame –conteste molesta, sabia que empezaría a insultarme y lastimarme con sus palabras.

Tú eres una impura –susurro muy cerca de mi oído izquierdo, para luego soltarla y echarse a reír junto a sus camaradas.

Lo mire con un deje de dolor y me marche de ahí conteniendo mis lagrimas.

No se como ni cuando sucedió, solo sé que sucedió. Tal vez su mirada, cuando esta solo, tan triste y nostálgica, tal vez su rubia cabellera, que brilla siempre con esplendor, tal vez su constante búsqueda de llamar mi atención, confrontándome, simplemente, no lo se.

"…_**Me mantendré incluso si me odias**_

_**Incluso si me sigues apartando…"**_

- ¡Hermione!- grito un pelirrojo llamando mi atención.

- ¿ya nos vamos?-pregunte un poco desanimada, pues el único día al que concurríamos a Hogsmeade se pasaba rápidamente.

- ¿Tienes frío?- pregunto el Weasley un poco sonrojado pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros.

solo un poco- respondí observando mi aliento blanquecino esparcirse por el aire.

Ron es mi amigo desde el primer año en Hogwarts, al igual que Harry, sabía perfectamente de sus sentimientos hacia mí a lo que yo le respondí que solo lo quería como si un hermano fuese. El lo comprendió, pero aun así seguía consintiéndome y defendiéndome de los contantes atacantes de slytherin, no es que no pudiera defenderme sola, solo que él insistía en ayudarme.

Caminamos un par de metros, cuándo veo como a Ron lo empujan con fuerza logrando que yo cayera al suelo. Miro al agresor, tapado negro, cabello rubio platino, si era él, con su risa triunfadora, yo solo me quede en el suelo observando como se iba ignorando lo que Ron le gritaba, mi mente solo divisaba aquel al que amo, odiándolo.

"…_**No me dejes, no consigas a otra**_

_**Voy a dar todo por ti…"**_

-valla ya es navidad- comento Ginny, imprecionada por el paso del tiempo.

así es –pronuncie un poco desanimada. Navidad significaba volver a tu hogar por unos días, claro que era opcional, pero estaba más que segura que él lo haría.

Camine lentamente por los pasillos que conducían a la biblioteca, no habían casi estudiantes en especial en aquel corredor que se encontraba completamente Vacío.

Llevaba algunos libros y en mi distracción, no escuche el eco de otras pisadas que no eran las mías. De pronto siento como me empujan dentro de un armario, lancé un leve gemido, al sentir mi espalda chocar contra una fría pared, abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré con unos grises como el acero, note el dolor en mis muñecas siendo apresadas por las manos de aquel agresor. Lo mire con sorpresa, el se acerco y unió sus labios con los míos, iniciando un beso que débilmente pude corresponder. Pero él corto el contacto acabando con mis ilusiones.

Esto no se lo cuentas a nadie Granger, has ¿entendido?-pregunto clavando su mirada metálica en mis orbes marrones.

¿Que pretendes Malfoy?-pregunte alterada soltándome de su agarre.

Lo mismo que tu.-susurro cerca de mi oído.

¿Que sabes que quiero?-pregunte tratando de apartarlo algo irritada.

Yo…solo lo sé.-pronuncio despacio, mirandome fijamente para luego formarse una media sonrisa en su rostro.

A lo lejos se escuchaba una voz, que lo llamaba a él. Este solo se separo unos centímetros para decir

"…_**Tú Eres Mi Virus**_

_**Lo harás más difícil para mí…"**_

hasta pronto.-pronuncio dándose la vuelta para salir de aquel armario.

No Salí hasta que deje de escuchar la voz que había llamado a Draco.

"…_**Cuando te miro, Mi corazón duele…"**_

Al salir pude divisar a dos personas, dos estudiantes, de la mano. Yo sabía quienes eran

"…Draco y Pancy..."-pensé mientras una lagrima se escurrió por mi rostro.

"…_**Pero todavía te quiero, aunque tenga dolor tras dolor**_

_**Aunque pierda todo…"**_

Los árboles comenzaron a florecer, los indicios de la primavera acechaban con eso el amor entre adolescentes en su punto maximo. Podia ver como Draco y Pancy se paseaban por los jardines de Hogwarts."… ¿por que ella y no yo?..."-mi mente repetía cada vez que los veía juntos. Mi mirada se clavó en él, y este me miro también esbozó su media sonrisa y tomo a su novia para besarla.

Yo solo cerré mis ojos y continúe leyendo el libro que descansaba en mi regazo.

"…_**Tú Eres Mi Virus**_

_**Lo harás más difícil para mí…"**_

Me había quedado en la biblioteca leyendo, olvidando el paso del tiempo, al notar que ya era más de las 11 PM, me encamine con gran velocidad hacia los cuartos de griffindor. Mis pasos son acelerados, pero son interrumpidos al sentir como alguien me sujetaba cubriendo mi boca, adentrándome a un armario,…ese armario.

"…_**Te deseo una y otra vez**_

_**Como loco te quiero…"**_

Te extrañe.-susurro en mi oído ocasionándome un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, lo sentí sonreír ya que no podía lo, aun no me soltaba.

Suéltame- murmure casi en suplica, mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cuello.

No lo haré…por que tú tampoco lo quieres –pronuncio acariciando mi cabello ondulado.

Tu que sabes de mi Malfoy?-dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre, pero él era mas fuerte.

Cuanto mas te resistas, mas te deseo Granger- murmuro capturando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Por que no te vas con tu novia y me dejas en paz, ¡ella es pura no como yo!-comente logrando alejarme de él.

Lo mire desafiante, él solo sonrío de lado.

si es verdad eres una sangre sucia, una impura que solo lo que puede producirme es asco- comento con malicia –mi novia es pura, además de hermosa e inteligente.-dijo venenosamente al ver como se me llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.

Entonces ¿que es lo que quieres de mi?- dije casi en un grito comenzando a llorar.

Yo...solo te quiero a ti.-pronuncio para luego marcharse del armario.

"…_**Te Amo tanto aunque tenga dolor tras dolor**_

_**Te amaré hasta el día que muera (Sí)…"**_

Draco- llame para que no se marche. Él se dio la vuelta para mirarme con esos ojos llenos de dolor disfrazados de arrogancia y falsa felicidad.

Yo…-baje la cabeza- …yo…-pronuncie ,no podía decirle lo que sentía, sabia que solo me usaría que se burlaría de mi por ofrecerle mi corazón mi mente era muy sagaz y astuta pero mi corazón era un órgano que aveces prefería ignorar, débil ante él, ante su mirada, ante su presencia, ante su contacto.

Shhh...-pronuncio acercándose a mi colocando un dedo sobre mis labios -…lo se-susurro para después reemplazar el dedo por sus labios que comenzó a besar lentamente hasta que entreabrí mi boca e iniciamos un beso apasionado y duradero, sentía sus manos fijarse en mi cintura firmemente, necesitaba oxigeno pero ese momento valía todo el esfuerzo para mi y hasta que el no se detuviera yo no lo haría, pero así como todo empieza, acaba.

"…_**Sí, Déjalo nena, Llévame Contigo**_

_**Dejando esa oscura pared…"**_

Lo nuestro, no puede ser.-pronuncio para alejarse de mi y salir del armario.

Dejándome el corazón destrozado como cada vez que me humilla e insulta.

"…_**vayamos hacia el atardecer**_

_**Quitando esa cortina que cubre**_

_**El espacio entre tú y yo…"**_

por que me haces esto Malfoy?- pregunte con la voz quebradiza.

Solo se que debo hacerlo-pronuncio besando mi cuello lentamente.

Pero me lastimas…-susurre sollozando.

Yo también, salgo lastimado-dijo mirándome a los ojos.- aun así….lo hago.-termino tomándome por la cintura apegándome a su cuerpo.

"…_**Aunque tocarlo sería caliente y podría quemarme**_

_**Aún así lo haré, tú no tendrías que hacer nada**_

_**Lentamente, Poco a Poco…"**_

Él no me amaba, pero entonces ¿por que? …por que tenía que estar conmigo si me detestaba y yo…a él. Mi mente me jugaba juegos, juegos macabros en los que solo yo salía perdiendo, mi corazón me pedía a gritos que lo buscara, pero yo no podía hacer eso y eso me llenaba de impotencia.

Ser la que lo consuela en la sombra…y ¿por cuanto tiempo? ¿Hasta que el se aburriera? Veía su rostro cada vez que me enfrentaba frente a sus amigos, veía sus ojos cada vez que me miraba y besaba o tocaba a su novia, sentía su corazón latir mil por hora cada vez que me besaba.

"…_**Me mantendré incluso si me odias**_

_**Incluso si me sigues apartando (Uh OH)…"**_

Entonces lo entendí aunque el no me ame y deteste frente a los demás yo seguiría ahí, para él, mis ojos solo lo mirarían a él, mi corazón latía solo por él y si solo me deseaba para mi era suficiente.

"…_**No me dejes, no consigas a otro**_

_**Voy a dar todo por ti…"**_

Mis ojos se posaron en esos grises cuando le colocaste un anillo de compromiso a Pancy. La abrasases y aun así no desviaste tu mirada de mí.

"…_**Tú Eres Mi Virus**_

_**Lo harás más difícil para mí**_

_**Cuando te miro, Mi corazón duele…"**_

Una punzada en mi pecho se formo, el nudo en mi garganta y mi respiración entre cortada sentí cuando me dijiste que ya no vendrías mas por mi, ese era nuestro lazo, el único que podríamos mantener.

"…_**Pero todavía te quiero, aunque tenga dolor tras dolor**_

_**Aunque pierda todo…"**_

Me acariciases y yo tome tu mano con fuerza mientras mis lágrimas caían.

- me gustas Granger, por eso lo nuestro debe terminar- pronunciases casi con dolor mientras seguías acariciándome.

"…_**Te amaré aunque esto me duela mucho**_

_**Espero volver a verte…"**_

Desde aquel día no volviste a mi, esquibavas mis miradas y sentía que mi pequeño mundo de felicidad momentánea se borraba con el pasar de mis lágrimas.

"…_**Tal vez este no sea un lindo amor**_

_**Puede que no sea un amor bendecido…"**_

Caminaba sin rumbo por los corredores del colegio, al pasar por un aula vacía me pareció escuchar un sollozo, me acerque lentamente a la puerta entreabierta de la misma y ahí lo vi. Llorando al príncipe de slytherin, mi corazón pareció pararse en ese instante, de tan solo verlo así, sufriendo me sentía desfallecer, bajé mi mirada al suelo notando que mis lágrimas caían como lluvia sobre en suelo, respire hondo y entre en aquel lugar desértico.

"…_**pero si puedo alcanzarte estoy satisfecho**_

_**Estoy satisfecho son sólo eso (Sólo Amándote)…"**_

Me acerque a ti lentamente sin que lo notaras, tu estabas sentado en aquel banco de madera con la cabeza hundida entre tus brazos sobre la mesa, continúe acercándome y me senté a tu lado, tu sabias que yo estaba ahí mirándote llorar ,sin embargo no hiciste nada solo seguiste en tu acción yo no dije nada solo acaricie tu cabello mientras te decía que te calmaras que no pasaba nada y en ese momento levantases la cabeza y me abrasases como nunca, con necesidad y desesperación yo correspondí al abraso llorando al igual que tu.

"…_**Tú Eres Mi Virus**_

_**Lo harás más difícil para mí…"**_

Me siento solo- me dijiste aun sollozando.

No estas solo, yo estoy aquí contigo- susurre acariciando tu rostro.

"…_**Cuando te miro, Mi corazón duele**_

_**Pero todavía te quiero, aunque tenga dolor tras dolor**_

_**Aunque pierda todo…"**_

- Mi padre me pidió que me inicie para ser un mortifago- pronuncio con sus ojos vacíos.

- Pero, ¿que es lo que quieres tu?- pregunte tomando sus manos.

yo solo quiero ser feliz, Hermione- confeso despacio -…pero mi felicidad no esta en los planes de mi padre.-finalizo con la mirada perdida.

Allí supe por que lo amaba como lo amaba, yo sabia que sus ojos delataban su verdadero ser ,algo que tal vez solo yo podía ver ,él bajo esa mascara de frivolidad tenia un ser sumamente sensible y solitario, se sentía abandonado y yo haría todo …todo pora que el ya no escondiera su verdadero ser.

"…_**Tú Eres Mi Virus**_

_**Lo harás más difícil para mí**_

_**Te deseo una y otra vez**_

_**Como loco te quiero…"**_

Draco tienes que ser feliz, aun si tu padre te pide lo contrario debes enfrentar tus miedos.- comente dolida. Me miraste y un brillo se presentó en tus orbes nublados.

Escapemos juntos.-me dijiste y te mire sorprendida

Si…juntos-pronuncio mirándome con sinceridad absoluta.

"…_**Te Amo tanto aunque tenga dolor tras dolor**_

_**Te amaré hasta el día que muera (Sí)…"**_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y vestí rápidamente para salir junto a ti, para escapar contigo y así algún día ser felices como ambos quisimos.

Pero nunca te encontré, en aquel lugar donde acordamos, vernos al amanecer. Al regresar a mi sala común, pude ver un sobre blanco debajo de uno de mis libros favoritos, lo tome y lo leí presintiendo que provenía de ti y no me equivoque.

"…lo siento, en esta vida no hay oportunidad para alguien como yo, tu aun puedes ser realmente feliz con alguien que te ame y no te arrastre al vacío…nunca te olvidare…Draco..."

"…_**Tú Eres Mi Virus ~ ~ ~…"**_


End file.
